Untouched
by TheGreenElephant911
Summary: Songfic; Song - "Untouched" by the Veronicas; Pairings: Taang, Zutara


I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

Katara was addicted to him. He was like candy to her. She wanted to feel him, touch him, breath him every minute of every day. She had self-control, no doubt, but in her mind there was that one little corner that was noticing everything about him, pulling her towards him, wanting him always. He was a good man and a great man after dark. It wasn't a normal, a health relationship for her, no, but she didn't take the time to care. His name played in her mind always, whether it was laughing, pleading, yelling, screaming: '_Zuko_, _Zuko_, _Zuko_…'

~~~  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Toph never cared about what anyone thought. She let them think what they wanted; act like they wanted, as long as they didn't get in her way. When they first started _officially _dating, she was actually self-conscious about what others thought of her. Of course he would just laugh it off, snickering in her ear as he hugged her closer to his body, his strong arms wrapped around her middle. She soon learned to think of it that way too, laughing along with him. Though Toph is thought to be as strong as a rock (which she is, mind you), she is still human, and humans have their doubts. She was afraid he was going to leave her at her parents' house, forgetting about her and moving on with life. But she would always stomps those thoughts out of her head and think 'He would never do that' and he wouldn't; he's not that type of person to leave one in the dark. And in the dark she was. Though she always says she's a sap for thinking this, she can't help but let it wander into her mind: He's her light, her happiness, the one to sweep her off her feet in one gleeful jump away from her Earth and into his Sky. ~~~

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

Aang was a free-spirited man; never one to want to follow the guidelines yet ever stray too far away from them. There were some people in his world, in the Spirit World also, that would pull back down to Earth when all he wanted was to be free in the Sky. She never did this with him. She would always have the will to put him in a rock cage like others tried to do, but would never want to do it, for she knew what it felt like. She knew how to relax him and make him feel right in his skin. They could always share everything with each other and he was comfortable asking her questions and vice versa. He loved her because of this and many other reasons. He found ways to snuggle her in the most surprising times though she wasn't into it (but she grew to love and welcome it later on). Many thought of it as a scandal when they started dating; they were all sold onto him and his first love. But he was in love with her, he was sure of it.

Being the Avatar, he had many bumpy, life-threatening events along his life. But she was always there with him, ready to fight with him until her last breath. And he would do the same for his little Earthbender. ~~~

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Zuko was not the one to fall deeply and into love, going crazy about his unsaid other. But he was also not the type to just drag them around like an old ragdoll and forget about them the next day. His uncle once told him that 'it is easy to fall into a hole, but difficult to climb back out of one'. Though of course this was the time Zuko was dating his dark, negative (yet supportive and comforting), knife-throwing girlfriend, he still thinks of that adage to this very day. It got him into a whole bunch of trouble. The girl he was infatuated with now, well, let's just say that he didn't _want_ to come back out. She was a whole new flavor to his tea collection; she was like _coffee_. Yep, talk about going off-course. Not only was she different, she was also good for moral support, friendly chats, political views, and many other things. She was also always willing to fight with him, verbally and physically. Who couldn't ask for anything better? ~~~

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

* * *

_Lyrics from .com

Song: "Untouched" by the Veronicas

Pairings: Taang, Zutara

This was such a long song, I didn't realize it until I put the lyrics down. I've had this idea since yesterday, so I needed it out. I didn't put Sokka and Suki in, though I still love them! Their ages are supposed to be 19 (Toph/Aang), 21(Katara), and 23 (Zuko) This is my first Avatar: Last Airbender fanfic, so tell me what you think, if anyone was out of character, etc. I haven't had much practice in writing them. Right now I'm stuck on Taang (used to Zutara, now in love w/ Taang!) so evertime I hear a love song on my iPod, I try fitting Aang and Toph into it; it sometimes works, other times it doesn't! Anyways, review please, and tell me your opinion on my fic. Thanks


End file.
